ItzJerz
ItzJerz is a passionate, beautiful girl on moviestarplanet. She is not afraid to show her face (unlike pump), because she has an Instagram and a Twitter where she posts pictures of herself. Jewels and Porters Jersey's supporters are called Jewels, and Pumpchkin's supporters are called Porters. Porters and Jewels are known to hate eachother, and Pumpchkin and Jersey don't have the best relationship. Jersey did make an artbook saying how she looks up to Pump on Jerseyhotmess. Jersey and Pump are both against bullying but Jewels claim that Porters bully Jewels for no reason, and Porters claim that there bullying is simply "defending" and that Jewels started it. They also claim that Jersey tries to get them to join their side, and if not, they bully them into it. The rivarly has been going on for a very long time and doesn't seem to be dying down anytime soon. Vivi Giovanni has claimed that at some point, Jersey threatened her to join the Jewels. There has been no evidence to support this, but Vivi Giovanni and other popular Porters' Twitter pages are filled with hateful remarks about Jersey and her Jewels as well as bios that say "no Jewels allowed", and vice versa. Even thought Jersey is not good friends with mybeau anymore, she still allows her jewels to support her. Jersey and her friends have called multiple Porters mean things. On twitter, her friends and her have called multiple Porters skanks, whores, and sluts. Also, they have been rasist to others. She has been documented numerous times saying that she was only pretending to be nice to Porters at one point. She and a few of her Jewels constantly send gifts to top Porters to earn their respect or get them to join her team. She and Pumpchkin are not known to have a direct issue with one another (most of Jersey's hate on Team Pump is intercepted by Vivi Giovanni), but based on the hate between their teams, they are not friends. Banned Jersey's old account, Jerseyhotmess, was a level 24 when it happened. She was banned for language and bullying which, when re-joining, Jersey says was by someone else, which was proven to be a lie. When she did, it was a shock to everyone. Porters celebrated the absence of Jersey, while Jewels were left sad and confused. However, while she was gone, people still were part of the group and kept "Jewel" in their status, surprisingly. A couple of days later, Jersey re-joined MSP with the username ItzJerz, and explained why she left by claiming that a friend was on her account and got her banned. When she re-joined, it wasn't surprising but still great news for Jewels and an upset to some Porters. Some Porters are surprised that her Jewels still support her even though she bullied. Rumors *She copies Pumpchkin's looks and facial features *Shes a major bully *shes an attention seeker *She pretends to get on Porters' good sides so that she can trick them into joining her team or supporting her. These are just rumors. Non of these rumors have been proven official. Trivia Her real name is Yuli. Her old account was Jerseyhotmess. She has 5 accounts at the moment. She is Jerseyhotmess in the Canadian Msp. She does have an Instagram and Twitter. She is a teenager. On Twitter, her Jewels or her claimed Vivi Giovanni had bipolar disorder because she was bisexual She was once a fan of Pumpchkin Category:Moviestars Category:Level 43 Category:US Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP